fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hikaru Lux
Hikaru is a former wandering mage now guildmaster of Seraph Fang who was adopted by a demon who taught him Crystal Demon Slayer Magic. Appearance Hikaru has shoulder length blonde hair and light blue eyes. He wears a black collared shirt with cuffs and white trim. He keeps it buttoned over his neck and held in place with the vampire insignia. Over the black shirt, he wears the white military jacket with black trim and decorated buttons. It also has the black piece on the left shoulder and black cuffs with white buttons that nearly reach up to his elbows. He wears white gloves. He has a thick black belt encircling his waist, and he wears two smaller belts below it forming an X over his posterior and front. He also keeps his sword at his left hip. He wears white pants with black boots reaching up to his upper thighs. The boots have three large buttons at the upper lateral sides and three smaller buttons coming up from his ankles. The soles, toe, and heels of the boots are white. A decoration over the heels consists of a small ribbon coming from either side to make a V with a small white circular detail keeping them in place. Personality Hikaru is a kind and helpful young man who, cannot abandon another in trouble. He takes things very seriously and is determined to do things the way he thinks is right . Hikaru is also somewhat proud and despite his kind personality, he will not hesitate to get physical with those that challenge his authority or make fun of his abilities, such as cooking. History When Hikaru was born his mother died in childbirth because of severe bloodloss causing his father to blame death of his beloved wife. For the next five years he was abused by his father mentally , physically and sometimes sexually before he was left to die before the crystal demon Criostail adopted him, after he recovered he did remember his father or the abuse because of one of the head injuries his father inflicted. The next six years of his life was extremily happy , the demon taught him language , history , and magic as well as much more . When he turned 11 the demon disappeared causing him to wandered the land to find him before he meet Meikyo Suigetsu. Magic & Abilities Magical Crystal Demon Slayer Magic (Djinnamon): Hikaru was taught this magic by the demon who adopted him after his biological father left him for dead. *'Crystal Demons Rage': Hikaru inhales before releasing a large torrent of razor-sharp yellow shards of crystals at the target of his choosing cause extreme distruction. *'Crystal Demon's Lance': Hikaru creates large blade of dense glowing crystal and shoots it at his targets. *'Crystal Demon's Sword': *'Crystal Demon's Fortress': Hikaru summons a large spiky sphere around himself to keep him and those with him safe. The sphere also shoots out dagger of crystal whenever someone hits. *'Demon Force': Lunar Magic: At some point in time after the demon left him he learned this magic. Equipment Devil Blade: Hikaru weilds a sword with a black grip , a golden guard and a blood red blade. Trivia Hikaru's appearance is based off of Mikaela Hyakuya from Owari No Seraph. Hikaru's personality is based off of Asuna Yuuki from Sword Art Online/II Category:Demon Slayer Category:Mage Category:Djinnamon Category:Male Category:Character Category:Caster-Mage Category:Lost Magic User